Pejantan Cantik
by The1st
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya boleh terlihat anggun, cantik dan judes layaknya putri keraton. Tapi tetap saja ia adalah laki-laki yang akan naik pitam bila kekasihnya sendiri meragukan kadar ke"lelaki"annya.


**Pejantan Cantik**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

Garing-ness dan OOC-ness serta mengandung unsur lebay tiada tara

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sudah menjadi bawaan _orok_ bahwa seorang Kuchiki Byakuya adalah lelaki yang perfeksionis, pemuja kesempurnaan. Semua hal harus berjalan serba teratur,terkendali dan patuh di bawah aturannya,baik dari hal-hal besar seperti urusan militer hingga hal kecil seperti kencan.

Kencan mungkin bukanlah suatu hal besar bagi pemuda macam Renji atau Ichigo. Tapi ingatlah bahwa Byakuya bukan lagi anak muda. Sang Kapten divisi 6 adalah duda yang sudah lebih dari 50 tahun tidak pernah berhubungan dengan yang namanya gelora asmara masa muda. Jadi wajarlah bila even kecil bernama kencan,cukup membuat Byakuya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Kegundahan duda yang tengah dilanda gelombang cinta ini dimulai satu minggu yang lalu, tepatnya setelah kencan pertamanya dengan sang pujaan hati. Entah mengapa Byakuya merasa sepulang dari kencan mereka di Real World,sang gadis pujaan lebih sering menghindar bila bertemu dengannya. Tak mau lagi berjalan beriringan layaknya merpati kasmaran,bahkan sang gadis sering membuat alasan tidak masuk akal untuk _absent_ saat kencan mereka berikutnya. Apakah Byakuya melakukan kesalahan saat kencan pertama mereka? Ah,rasanya tidak mungkin karena Byakuya sangat menjunjung tinggi motto _kesan pertama begitu menggoda,selanjutnya terserah Anda._ Lagipula bukankah sehari sebelumnya Byakuya telah menamatkan kitab rahasia 13 Jurus Kidou Untuk Memikat Wanita yang diwariskan turun temurun dari kakeknya? Jadi seharusnya tak ada masalah.

Dengan sedikit kerutan di kening,ia menghela napas. Semakin dipikir,Byakuya merasa semakin tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. Kalau sudah begini,demi kemaslahatan cinta yang sudah mereka bina maka Byakuya harus mengkonfirmasi kepada gadis yang bersangkutan tentang apa gerangan yang membuat sang gadis mengacuhkannya. Dengan tekad membaja, duda ter-_hot _se-Soul Society itu pun melangkahkan kaki menuju objek kegelisahannya.

Ruangan di balik pintu shoji itu masih diterangi cahaya,pertanda sang empunya kamar masih terjaga. Membulatkan tekad sekali lagi,Kuchiki Byakuya mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Rukia…" panggil Byakuya.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Kau sudah tidur,Rukia?"

Krik. Krik. Krik. Jangkrik di halaman bergantian menjawab panggilan Byakuya.

"Boleh aku masuk,Rukia?"

Kali ini giliran desau angin yang memenuhi panggilan lelaki pesaing Edward Cullen itu.

_Old habit__s die hard._ Pernah mendengar ungkapan itu? Itulah alasan mengapa Byakuya sekarang sudah berada dalam kamar Rukia padahal sang pemilik kamar sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ijin masuk. Kebiasaan remaja yang tidak sabaran dan sedikit _brangasan_ rupanya masih bercokol dalam diri Kapten Kuchiki.

Diperhatikannya setiap jengkal ruangan beraroma _wild flower _itu hingga mata kelabunya bersirobok dengan buku bergambar kelinci warna merah jambu yang terbuka namun diletakkan telungkup di atas meja. Marmut merah jambu Byakuya pernah mendengar tapi kelinci merah jambu? Disergap penasaran,Byakuya membalik buku aneh itu. _Rukia pasti tergesa-gesa pergi saat sedang menulis di buku ini,_pikirnya. Keinginan menutup buku itu lenyap ketika sekilas Byakuya melihat kanji namanya terukir rapi di sana. Akhirnya dengan dahi berkerut, ditelusurinya kata demi kata yang tertulis di buku yang nampaknya diary milik Rukia.

~O.o.O~

_7 Desember_

_Dear Diary,_

_Diary, __aku sedang benar-benar bingung. __Kuakui aku sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam menjalin hubungan. Kalau di kalangan ibu-ibu ada istilah postpartum syndrom maka suasana hatiku sekarang pasti disebut postdate syndrom. _

_Kau tahu kenapa diary? Tentu bukan karena kekasihku ternyata tidak sesuai harapan. Bukan. Bukan begitu. Bisa dibilang kekasihku adalah pria idaman setiap wanita. Tampan. Kaya. Cerdas. Setia. Penuh cinta,tentu saja. __Hanya saja aku tidak percaya diri bila harus berjalan beriringan dengannya. Memangnya perempuan mana yang masih bisa percaya diri jika kekasihmu yang notabene adalah laki-laki tampak lebih anggun,lebih sempurna dan lebih….cantik darimu? Demi Tuhan! Malangnya aku. _

_Setelah kencan dengannya baru aku sadar bagaimana orang-orang melihat kami. Kami terlihat seperti tuan putri dan dayangnya. Dia tuan putrinya, aku dayangnya. Hah! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakit hatiku?_

_Sebenarnya mereka tidak salah,__sih. Karena aku juga pernah salah paham saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Pertama kali melihatnya di akademi,aku merasa melihat seorang putri cantik yang memakai hakama. Aneh memang. Tapi setelah mendengarnya bicara, baru aku sadar kalau bangsawan itu bukan putri melainkan pangeran. _

_Jangan heran kalau aku salah mengenali gender. Aku akan memberi tahumu beberapa alasannya._

_Wajah__ rupawannya yang tersohor ke seantero jagad Soul Society sering membuatku bingung. Aku bingung harus membandingkan wajahnya dengan Arjuna atau Srikandi? Saat kusejajarkan ia dengan Arjuna, tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa wajah kekasihku itu terlalu licin bagi seorang laki-laki hingga jika ada nyamuk yang numpang nempel, binatang ber-proboscis dengan enam kaki itu akan tergelincir dengan sukses. Tak ada komedo, jerawat maupun sehelai rambut halus yang meramaikan wajah pucat porselennya. Jangan heran bila kau mendengar kabar bahwa ia diam-diam pernah ditawari menjadi bintang iklan produk P**** Flawless Beauty. Lalu aku pun membandingkannya dengan Srikandi tapi lagi-lagi aku kebingungan. Garis rahang tegas dan kuat itu terlalu maskulin untuk seorang wanita._

_Bagian lain dari dirinya yang selalu membuatku terpesona adalah rambut. Rambut sekelam malam itu tampak selalu berkilau, lurus, tidak lepek, tidak berketombe, mudah disisir jari dan selalu __terlihat habis creambath di salon. Ternyata tak hanya diriku yang tersihir pesona rambutnya, tapi hampir semua shinigami wanita takluk pada kemilau rambut ebony itu. Surai hitam menawan yang diidamkan kaum Hawa, nyatanya malah kekasihku yang memilikinya. Tempat nangkring kenseikan itu sungguh terlalu indah untuk dimiliki seorang laki-laki. _

_Kau tahu kan,diary? Salah satu hobi kekasihku adalah kaligrafi. __Tak ada yang bisa mencuri sedikit saja perhatianku saat aku menemaninya membuat kaligrafi. Fokusku hanya tercurah pada jari-jari kokoh penyandang Senbonzakura yang kini mampu menarikan kuas dengan anggun dan gemulai. Taruhan dengan kepala Renji, tak ada satu geisha pun di Soul Society ini yang mampu menari menandingi keanggunannya. _

_Bicara soal anggun maka tidak mungkin aku melupakan betapa__ anggun dan angkuhnya gesture kekasihku saat berjalan. Dada membusung, dagu diangkat tinggi, berjalan pada satu garis lurus, tatapan mata –akulah sang tuan sempurna– selalu menyertai. Kim Kadarshian dan Heidi Klum harusnya belajar cara berjalan dari kekasihku. _

_Kau pernah dengar ungkapa__n semakin indah sekuntum mawar,semakin tajam durinya,diary? Kata Inoue ungkapan ini selalu dihubungkan dengan gadis, terutama para putri bangsawan yang cantik tapi judesnya minta ampun. Tapi sayangnya ungkapan itu tak hanya berlaku bagi para putri. Kekasihku, sang pangeran Kuchiki pun terkenal karena kejudesannya. Kekasihku memang orang yang tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan kata dengan percuma. Hanya saja, sekali kata keluar dari bibirnya maka sensasi pedas, pahit dan nylekit yang menguar bisa jadi sumber perkelahian antar kapten._

_Bisakah kukatakan sekarang bahwa __kekasihku,Kuchiki Byakuya,adalah pejantan cantik? Warna merah jambu favoritnya dan hobinya memakai syal menguatkan titel itu kan?_

_Jangan salahkan aku jika setitik keraguan tentang ke"lelaki"an kekasihku muncul karena__ selain suara bariton khasnya yang selalu membuatku rindu setengah mati, sejauh ini aku belum menemukan bukti otentik dan tak terbantahkan yang menunjukkan bahwa kekasihku itu seorang lelaki sejati. __Hei,pernikahannya dengan mendiang kakakku tak usah kau pikirkan,diary! Kau tak pernah dengar perkawinan gay atau lesbian,ya?_

~O.o.O~

Alis Byakuya mencuat tinggi seiring kata demi kata yang mampir di otaknya. Pejantan cantik. Harga diri laki-lakinya tergelitik oleh tulisan di buku kelinci merah jambu itu. Memangnya salah Byakuya jika ia terlahir dengan wajah _bi-shounen_ dan kelakuan sedikit _otomen_? Pemilik buku kelinci merah jambu ini sepertinya benar-benar cari mati. Seulas seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Lihat saja nanti,Rukia. Ka–

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara sekaligus pemilik buku kelinci merah jambu di tangannya. Rukia berdiri mematung di depan pintu shoji.

"Kau dari mana Rukia?" tanyanya dengan wajah andalannya –wajah tembok ganteng–

Mulut mungil Rukia yang tadinya hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu, kini terlihat megap-megap seperti ikan mujair tersangkut kail pancing. Mata violetnya yang lebar makin melebar demi melihat buku kelinci merah jambu miliknya berada di tangan orang yang tidak tepat. Sangat tidak tepat,malah.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang pertanyaan,Rukia," kata Byakuya sambil melangkah mendekat.

Rukia meneguk ludah.

"Ja–jalan-jalan,nii-sama," jawab Rukia terbata.

Seringaian tipis muncul di bibir Byakuya. "Jalan-jalan atau mencari bukti otentik,Rukia?" tanya Byakuya sambil terus melangkah.

Mata Rukia makin melotot horor._ Dia sudah membaca semuanya! Tamatlah aku! _Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa meneguk ludah karena hanya dalam beberapa nanodetik, Byakuya telah berada di belakang Rukia dan sukses menutup pintu shoji yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan dunia luar.

"Kalau kau menginginkan bukti sekaligus jawaban dari pertanyaanmu,aku bisa menyediakan jawaban dan bukti yang jauh lebih memuaskan Rukia," bisik Byakuya tepat di belakang telinga Rukia.

Gadis mungil yang megap-megap itu bertambah gemetaran saat hembusan nafas Byakuya menggelitik telinganya. Mati-matian Rukia menahan jantungnya agar tidak berloncatan turun ke perut.

Perlahan Rukia berbalik dan melangkah mundur.

"Nii-ss-ss-sama,aku b-bisa menjelaskannya. Ak–"

"Penjelasanmu pasti akan kudengar dengan senang hati,Rukia. Tentunya nanti,setelah aku memberikan bukti padamu."

"Ti-tidak perlu,nii-sama. Sungguh. Ti-tidak ada yang perlu dibuktikan,koq," sahut Rukia terbata. Kaki mungilnya mundur secara perlahan,seiring Byakuya yang semakin mempersempit jarak.

Mata kelabu Byakuya menatap Rukia lekat,seakan mengebor jauh ke dalam dirinya. Gadis itu makin gemetar tidak karuan apalagi dilihatnya mata kelabu itu berkilat ganjil.

"Aku ini lelaki yang selalu memberi bukti bukan janji,Rukia," jawab Byakuya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Rukia kehilangan kata-kata saat ia merasakan punggungnya sudah menempel di dinding. Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya meneguk ludah menyadari bahwa ia terjebak di antara dinding dan Byakuya.

"Nii-sama–"

"Jangan khawatir,Rukia. Aku bisa menjamin,rasa penasaranmu soal gender itu akan segera teratasi."

"Nii-sama tu–"

Salahkan bibir Byakuya yang mendadak mendarat di bibirnya sehingga Rukia tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Selanjutnya malah tak ada lagi kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu selain desahan tanpa henti. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan Byakuya, toh berkat bantuannya juga, Rukia bisa mengeksplorasi setiap inchi Kuchiki Byakuya untuk menemukan bukti yang dicarinya.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Saia selalu merasa Byakuya itu cantik, judes dan anggun. Meskipun saia yakin kalau duda ganteng itu laki-laki, tapi tetap saja ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengingatkan saia pada seorang putri daripada pangeran. Akhirnya terciptalah fic aneh dan maksa ini. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, kritik dan saran saia terima dengan senang hati.

Seperti biasa, akhir kata setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia. ^^


End file.
